The Hidden Enemy 3?
by nerdsdoitbetter
Summary: this is a short continuous spinoff from the last episode of the vampire diaries  by the light of the moon  this is :D for delena fans  me included!   please read, enjoy and review! :D  :D
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, hello everyone! This is my first deviant fanfic from "mortal instruments x vampire academy". I have an ongoing love affair with the vampire diaries TV shows (do I need a reason?). (SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES TV SHOW THEN DO NOT KEEP READING) Anyway, last night I was sort of half conscious half dreaming when I came up with this. Readers please know that this takes off, maybe, a few weeks from the last episode, so not much has happened in Mystic Falls since, Tyler's transformation, and let's just pretend that Rose hasn't (and may not have) her little run in with Jules. So Elena's still with Stephan, Damon's still pretending not to pine over her. Rose is around. Katherine's hanging with four brick walls and the Klaus situation is still "critical" (as we don't yet know if he knows about doppolishisss or not)_

_ENJOY! :D_

The car screeched to a stop and Elena, in her hast to get out, tripped and bruised her knees on the ground. She didn't notice and kept running without locking her car. She flew with near vampire speed to the big oak door of the mansion, hands shaking and breaking fingernails scrabbling for the doorknob, but it was locked.

_Why would the door be locked?_ She thought briefly, before the terror set in again. 

"Help me, please! Open up! I need to get inside; he's coming!"  
She screamed banging and kicking on the door as if it would emphasize her point. She glanced hastily over her shoulder into the night, expecting more than the dark manicured lawn of the Salvatore's front yard. She turned back to her door pounding. "Let me in! Please! He's coming! He's trying to-"

She cut herself off as the door swung inward, her dark knight come to save her. Relief settled over her like a thick blanket and she ran to his strong arms.  
"Elena, what-"  
"Damon, thank god!" 

_There you go! Will be updating very shortly to continue. Wasn't sure if I was going to stop here or somewhere shortly down the track and I still don't know if I have done the right thing. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW let me know what you think and give me idea's as to what you think is going to happen. To my VAMPIRE ACADEMY X MORTAL INSTRUMENTS fans, I'm sorry I've been taking so long to update. I've hit a road block but I am trying to get though it. Can anyone give me ideas for a reason the mortal instruments crew need the vamps to stay in town and close by?_

_Anyway thank you for reading, hoped you enjoyed! __  
_


	2. Who's the danger?

_Ok, next chapter everyone! Took a bit longer than I thought but here it is! Please review and enjoy!_

"Ok, Cody Webber, what was your connection?" Damon muttered to himself as he scrolled through a list of emails addressed to Elijah that he'd commandeered from Slater's house.

The laptop beeped, alerting to what minimal battery was remaining. Damon sighed and wandered up to his room for the battery pack.

Maybe he could go and ask Elena what Webber had said when she called him in Richmond.

He glanced down at his watch. 11:05. Nah, she was probably getting ready for bed if not asleep already. Ugh, no, Stephan was there, still "reuniting"… for the 5th time that week.

He tried to push the mental image out of his head and concentrate on something other than Elena…without success.

The laptop had finally calmed down with connection to the battery. Damon was about to set it to _stand by_ when he heard Elena's car pull up outside.

Oh no. Do not tell me they're moving the party here. He shot through to the back door and into the woods easily with his vampiric speed, unwilling to get the audio record of the Stephan + Elena fest and stopped only when Elena's cry pierced the still night.

"Help me, please! Open up! I need to get inside; he's coming!"  
"Elena." He whispered, before tearing back inside to the front door. Damon flicked the lock back in less than a second without even pausing to remember it was to keep Jules out; Elena was in danger.

"Let me in! Please! He's coming! He's trying to-"

The door flew open and Elena stumbled inside and fell into his arms.

"Elena, what-"  
"Damon, thank god!" she cried, breathing fast with loud terrified gasps and locked her hands around Damon's neck.

He stood momentarily stunned before wrapping his arms around her small frame. He ordered himself not to get distracted by the silky feel of her hair, though dishevelled, down her back, or the softness of her skin under her top that was yet unfamiliar.

Before he could say anything however, she'd slid her hand down his shirt and bunched the material in her small fists.

"Damon we have to get out. He's coming for me. We have to go now. Right now!"

"Whoa, whoa. Elena slow down." He placed his hands over her fists and wound them free of he shirt. "What are you talking about? Who's coming?"

She stared at him incredulously. "Aren't you listening? We have to get out! He'll be here soon we have to leave!"  
"Who! Klaus? He's here? Have you seen him?"

"No, not Klaus, _Stephan_!"

Damon's world tilted the wrong way.

_Is this a joke?_ He wanted to ask but he could tell that she was deadly serious from the shining terror in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'Stephan'?" he held her face between his hands to keep her from shaking "Did he hurt you?" Damon added thinking over his earlier thought of 'reuniting'.

Elena tried to turn her face away but Damon held it tight and she averted her eyes instead.

"Elena, talk to me!" he yelled, shaking her slightly.

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled, turning back to him. "We have to get out of here! He's mad! He wants to get me!"

"Why, why would he hurt you?" Damon tried to reason. "Stephan loves you!" he pained himself to admit. Then he remembered the only other time Stephan may have hurt Elena, when she'd been this scared before. "Elena is he drinking human blood?"

"What?" Elena said, momentarily stunned out of her terror. "No, of course not!"

"Then what-" Damon fumbled, before noticing something. "Elena where's your necklace?"

The chain and circular silver pendant that held her protective vervain was gone. Stephan would never tell her to take it of and if he wasn't drinking human blood, he wasn't strong enough to compel.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your vervain necklace! Why did you take it off?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I've never owned a vervain necklace!" she yelled back, angry that he was wasting time talking about non-existent jewellery.

"Why did you take it off?" he repeated calmly, looking into her eyes and watching them glaze over, out of focus.

Equally calmly she answered, "The woman got angry because the vervain wouldn't let her compel me so she pulled it off."

Damon's mind was whirring. Someone was compelling Elena to fear Stephan, to be terrified of him. His thoughts strayed instantly to Katherine. But no, what would she have to gain by this, she was locked in a tomb. Klaus then, he must have hundreds of informants. But then that meant Klaus knew about Elena.

A tiny suspicious voice in the back of his head also said, _where's Rose? Shouldn't she be back at this time of night?_ He hated to suspect Rose, whom he thought was his friend. He didn't know what she had to gain by this, but he couldn't underestimate her either.

"Elena what did she look like, the woman?"

"She said I can't tell you." Elena said, infuriatingly calm.

"How would she'd know I'd ask that?" he said to himself. _Wait, me?_ Damon thought picking up on the direction of the answer.

"Can't tell me specifically?"

"Yes."

"Wait, did she send you here?"

"No. I just knew that you would protect me."

Childish as it ma be, that gave him a little thill; Elena had relied on _him_. _Damon_. Then again, Stephan was sort of occupied with scaring her to death to protect her. Wait Stephan.

"Elena where's Stephan?"

Like the flick of a switch, her eyes turned to terror and her breathing became rapid again and she struggled in Damon's hands. "He's following me! Damon we have to get out!"

"Listen to me Elena, you've been compelled. Someone is compelling you to feel this fear."

"No! Why are you lying to me? I thought I could trust you!" she yelled, the hurt in her voice obvious and digging into Damon's heart even though he knew it wasn't real.

He sighed, his eyebrows drawn. "Elena, I'm so sorry I have to do this."

"What-" she started, but Damon had gently flicked her temple, his supernatural strength knocking her into unconsciousness.

He swept her into his arms before she started to fall and took her to rest on the living room lounge.

Damon knelt down on his knees and with one hand stroked the hair from her smooth cheek and tucked it behind her ear. With the other, he eased his mobile out of his jeans pocket and speed-dialled his brother.

_What did you think? Want more? Please REVIEW with what you think will happen next and what you thought! Thanks!_


	3. Still awkward

_Sorry this has taken so long guys, I have been coming up with the storyline. The next chapter shouldn't be too far around the corner. So enjoy! _

"Damn it Stephan." Damon growled into his mobile, frustrated after hearing the 'Hi, I'm not here at the moment. Leave your message at the beep' emanate from Stephan's message bank for the forth time. "Where the hell are you?" he said thinking of the first time he heard the message bank, mocking Stephan that he hadn't said 'Sorry, I have an acupuncture appointment with Bambii" and now thought it wasn't even remotely humorous.

Damon paused to fasten the clasp of an old locket bracelet, he'd dug out of the basement, to Elena's wrist, careful to avoid the pendant he'd so carefully 'vervained' with from the stock from the cellar.

Glancing at the time on his phone (11:30pm) he futilely tried his brother again to no avail. "Ok Sleeping Beauty," Damon sighed, annoyed, turning back to Elena, "time to wake up."

Taking the damp cloth he'd used to clean Elena's bloodied nails from the coffee table, he placed a clean edge along her forehead then down her cheeks, the dampness easing her to consciousness.

ELENA'S eyelids flickered then opened to a bright hazy fog. Slowly she sat and blinked 'til the fog left. Her temple throbbed and she massaged it in slow circles. A handsome chiseled face floated into view. The dark eyebrows were drawn in frustration or concern, maybe both. It wasn't until the piercing blue eyes started drawing her to their depths that Elena realized...  
"Damon!" she shot up, ramrod straight, a slight flush crawling over her cheeks. She avoided his eye.  
"Good morrrning, sleeping beauty," he replied, his tone and face changed to a chirpier attitude, though his eyes remained serious. "Or, should I say evening?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
Elena rubbed her eyes again, trying to work the headache off.  
"Though Stephan may like to deny it at one point or another, I do live here." he smiled mockingly, waiting for Elena to catch on.  
"What?" she looked around the room through the brightness of the lights that seemed too close to her. "What am I doing here?" Elena asked sharply.

Damon stood and wandered to the nearest liquor bottle, pouring out a glass of amber coloured liquid. "Want one?"  
"Damon!"  
He poured another glass anyway.  
"How did I get here? I don't remember anything-" she cut herself off, looking down at her neck. "Where is my necklace?" she asked very slowly in a dangerous suspicious tone.

Damon's heart clenched painfully at her suspicions. She must have noticed a change in his face because she dropped her gaze. "Sorry."  
He pretended not to hear her.

Elena brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and noticed the locket on her wrist.  
"Vervain?"  
He dipped his head once.  
"Sorry." she muttered again. "So where is my necklace? And what is wrong with my head?"

"Oh, yeah..." Damon paused. "Sorry about that."  
He sat on the coffee table and offered Elena a glass, which she denied. She looked at him pointedly.  
"Did you go outside tonight? Leave the house at all?"  
"Uh, not that I can recall."  
Damon swore.  
"Damon, what's going on?"  
He sighed. "tonight you were compelled. If you didn't leave the house then whoever it was- a woman- was invited in."  
"I was...compelled?"  
He nodded. "What," she cleared her throat, "What did i do?"  
"A strip tease." he stated simply. "Which- I admit- I didn't think you had in you. I was pleasantly surprised."  
She glared.  
"Ok, ok. This 'woman'...compelled you to be afraid of Stephan," he took a sip of his whiskey.  
"What- Stephan- why?"  
He shrugged. "Entertainment. Boredom."  
" 'Boredom'?"  
"It happens. When you've been around for over a century, things get boring. Trust me, I know. But when you've been around for half a millennia, well that's got to be colossal."  
"Half a millennia... are you suspecting Rose?" Elena asked, almost surprised.  
"Seems stupid not to."  
"But Rose is our friend. She wouldn't do this."  
"I thought so too."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, where is she then?"

Elena frowned, uncertain and wrapped her arms around herself, as if seeking comfort in touch.  
"See," Damon told her. "You can't help but suspect her too."  
He offered her the glass again and this time she took it. "Now do you understand why I have so many close friends?" Damon's voice oozed sarcasm. He lifted his glass to chink against hers.

Ignoring the gesture she slumped her shoulders, exasperated. "How can you say that? You're not exactly an easy person to like. Or trust."  
He leaned forward his face close to hers, snarling, "Every single person I have ever trusted has stabbed me in the back. Every single one! Starting with my _own_. _Brother_. You tell me who I should be trusting Elena, because you held the knife too."

She started to recoil, surprised at his outburst, a half hurt/angry look on her face. Before the anger took over.

"You _killed, my brother_, Damon!"  
"Yeah, because I was still bleeding from the latest wound."  
"And that makes it 'ok'?"  
"No. Just letting you know that you contributed." his voice was bitter. 

They both paused, Elena, uncertain, yet not as surprised as shed have liked to be, Damon, face set in an unpleasant expression. They both stared each other down for a minute and Elena opened her mouth halfway to retaliate, but changed her mind at the poorly concealed hurt in his blue eyes.

She became aware of the minimal space between their faces. Close enough that she could feel Damon's hot breath on her lips. His face slipped into a different expression too, one Elena couldn't describe, save for his travelling gaze from her eyes to her lips and back again, tattooing a tingling trail. She told herself it was anger that held her in place rather than the uncertainty that she didn't dislike his gaze.

The sudden blaring of Damon's mobile ringer snapped the two to life. Elena jumped backwards into the back of the lounge, sloshing alcohol on her jeans. Damon sprung to his feet and dug the phone back out of his jeans pocket. Elena was embarrassed enough at their intimacy to take a sip of the whiskey, which burned her throat with a fire weak in comparison to the trails on her cheeks.

Damon looked up from the caller ID on the ringing phone, his face hardened and wary.  
"What?" Elena asked, noticing the change in him. "Who is it?"  
"Rose." He swallowed and pressed the green button. 


End file.
